


Love me like there’s no tomorrow

by IreneSheng



Series: Love Poem Series [6]
Category: Spooks | MI-5, Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: This is a normal day; this is an awful day.





	Love me like there’s no tomorrow

钱德勒走进一家小酒馆。现在刚过上午十一点，酒馆里已经有了不少人，他不悦地皱了皱眉，径直走向吧台。  
老板正在擦杯子，剔透的玻璃杯放在宽厚的木制吧台上会发出“叮”的一声。他的身后是一台只有十几寸的小型老式彩电，正在播放BBC一套的突发新闻。  
表情严肃的女记者站在一片绿茵茵的空地前，身后是被隔离带圈起来的空地，空地中央停着一台已经被炸得破烂不堪的小轿车，她的声音平板，“…….发生一起汽车炸弹爆炸事故，只有司机一人死亡，无人受伤。这起爆炸事故很可能是恐怖分子在驾车的过程中不小心触发了炸弹……”  
钱德勒掏出一张面值不小的钞票，“啤酒。”酒上来后他却没有喝，他从不在办公时间喝酒，“老板，能谈谈昨晚那起凶案吗？”  
拿到了有用线索的钱德勒从酒馆出来和迈尔斯会合。他们都知道老板的证词只能给他们提供侦查的方向却不能做证据，所以钱德勒才一个人去“贿赂”了老板。  
迈尔斯递给钱德勒一杯咖啡。  
“谢谢。”钱德勒接过来，“为什么突然想起来买咖啡？”  
“那家咖啡店正在放那首歌，”迈尔斯几乎是用念的哼了两句，“但今天尽力爱我吧 仿无明日，只有上帝知道我明天会在哪里（But today just love me like there's no tomorrow Tomorrow god knows just where I'll be）。我遇到茱莉亚那天，电台里就在放这首歌，我只是一直不知道这首歌叫什么。”  
“《尽力爱我，仿无明日》（Love me like there’s no tomorrow），”钱德勒啜了一口咖啡，初秋的伦敦寒意料峭，一杯热气腾腾的咖啡能立刻让人暖起来，“是皇后乐队的主唱，弗雷迪·墨丘利的歌，你居然不知道吗？”  
“歌、乐队、明星，我从来都不在乎这些，如果不是那天我遇到了茱莉亚，我也不会记住这首歌。”钱德勒和迈尔斯并肩走在街道上，手里端着咖啡，一切都和平时没什么不同，凶案、酒精、咖啡因、闲聊、不可靠的目击者……组成了钱德勒和迈尔斯每天的日常生活。迈尔斯还在谈他为什么买了咖啡，“我就想，为什么不买杯咖啡呢，既然这家店让我回想起了过去的好时光。你和亚当呢，你们是怎么遇见的？”  
“没有你和茱莉亚那么浪漫，还有音乐。”钱德勒笑起来，“我和他初遇的时候……”钱德勒顿了一下，“我的手提电脑坏了，我送去店里维修，正好遇到他。”  
“我记得亚当是计算机工程师？他也需要别人帮他修电脑吗？”迈尔斯打趣。  
钱德勒有些尴尬地笑了起来，“我记得是他的硬盘坏了，必须要换一个新的。”  
他们闲聊着走回警局，大厅里有空闲的制服警和文员们在聊着早上的那条突发新闻，聊汽车炸弹和恐怖分子，聊这个内阁有哪些惹人烦的新政策。  
钱德勒在办公桌前坐下，解开腕表，把它与笔记本和钢笔规整地摆放在桌子的一角，各种色彩的纽扣已经被他收在抽屉里很久了，他的强迫症现在很少复发，基本只是还真坚持他有些恼人的洁癖。曼塞尔私下开玩笑说是爱情治愈了他们的探长，却被巴肯用浪漫化心理疾病的治疗是不可取的怼了回去，当然，最后胜了这场嘴仗的还是曼塞尔。钱德勒打开文件夹，酒馆老板的证词让整件案子明晰了不少，他觉得破案已经在望了。  
莱莉走过来敲了敲办公室大敞着的门，“探长，有人找你。”  
钱德勒起身来到了询问室，迈尔斯跟在一旁。站在询问室里的中年男人穿着质感良好的大衣戴着黑色的皮手套，衣襟上和他们一样别着阵亡将士纪念日的红罂粟胸针。  
“你好？”钱德勒开口询问。  
男人回过身来，“你好，你一定就是乔了，我是亚当的上司。”  
自从克雷兄弟案之后迈尔斯就很少看到钱德勒露出这副惊慌的表情了。钱德勒成长了很多，从那个刚开始和他们这些一线警察格格不入的学院派到现在获得了警局中大部分人尊重的年轻探长，他经历了很多，也成长了很多，这种学徒式的表情几乎已经不会在他脸上出现了。钱德勒低声对迈尔斯说，“这是我的私事，你介意回避一下吗？”迈尔斯识趣地离开了，即使他和钱德勒的关系亦师亦友亦父亦兄，他也不会越界，就像他不会在既要照顾还在喝奶的小女儿的同时还要面对长久不破的血腥凶案的时候向钱德勒诉苦一样，钱德勒是成年人，他能够照顾自己，即使照顾得不是那么好。虽然他刚开始总是瞧不上那个叫亚当的小子，嫌弃他轻浮，却始终也只是吐吐槽而已，因为他能发现亚当出现之后，钱德勒变得稳定了不少。亚当对于钱德勒，就像茱莉亚之于他自己，他能够体会他们之间的感情。  
钱德勒拉开椅子坐下，“是什么时候的事？”他的声音还保持着平稳，只是绷紧了。  
“今天早上。”  
“是那颗汽车炸弹。”钱德勒点点头，“我以为和新闻说的一样，死的是一个恐怖分子。”  
“亚当……他想尽量把车开离人群，但是没有来得及离开。”  
“他现在在哪儿？我想见见他。”  
“他离得爆炸中心太近……”  
“哦，”钱德勒突然打断了对方的话，“什么都没留下。”  
亚当的上司递了一个地址过来，“这个周日我们会在这个地方为他做一个追悼会，非常小，只有我们部门的几个人。我本不应该邀请你，但是你是亚当和这个世界最后的……”  
“我知道了，谢谢。”钱德勒站起来，看起来依旧英俊而得体，“我送您出去。”除了眼里有很多红血丝。  
“怎么了，乔？”迈尔斯关切地问，他能看出来钱德勒身上有了变化。  
“没事。”钱德勒低头错开了迈尔斯的眼睛，“亚当临时要出差，拜托他上司来和我说一声。”  
几十年的警察生涯让迈尔斯能够轻易分辨出来真话和谎言，何况这句话到处都是漏洞。但他却突然接受了这个说辞，他在等。  
“我们再过一遍案子。”  
第二天迈尔斯在钱德勒的办公桌上看到了久违的彩色纽扣，它们被仔细地按照颜色和数量分在不同的盒子里。钱德勒站在警务室的白板前，冷静地分析出了凶手是谁。  
“你想去吗？”迈尔斯难得在抓捕前问了钱德勒的态度。  
“为什么不呢？”钱德勒表现得一切正常。  
即使抓到了凶手，钱德勒也独自加班到了深夜，做完了所有的文书工作。他只是不想回家，公寓突然变得空荡荡，但是拉开衣橱就能看到亚当的衬衫和外套，桌子上还摆着他的笔记本电脑，就连一进门都能看到他的拖鞋。就好像，亚当只是去出任务了一样，随时可能带着一身血腥味和火药味打开大门，疲惫地笑着，有些找打地说：“我成功了，只是为了任务必须让所有人都以为我死了。”  
钱德勒抽出一张唱片，放进了唱机里，房子里太安静了，他需要一些声音。他没有挑选，直到歌声响起他才发现这是哪张唱片。  
“So I guess there's a limit on how far we go  
我想能走多远也是被限制的  
But we only have one more day together so  
但我们只剩下一天了 所以  
Love me like there's no tomorrow  
爱我仿如没有明日  
Hold me in your arms, tell me you mean it  
拥我入怀 告诉我你是认真的  
This is our last goodbye and very soon it will be over  
这是最后的再见了 即将结束”  
“这是一张单程票。”钱德勒念出了这首歌里的一句词，他没有告诉迈尔斯这首歌也是他和亚当初遇的歌。  
他送电脑去维修，结果去错拿了亚当的电脑，那个带着追踪器，为了交换人质做出来的电脑。  
他被亚当当作恐怖分子，他把亚当当成光天化日下的抢劫犯，两人在商场里就动起了手。那时商场里就在放这首歌。  
亚当把这张唱片拿回来那天，邀功似的问他这首歌耳熟吗？看到他迷茫的神态提示，“我们相遇那天，那个商场？”  
“我记得。”钱德勒开口，好像亚当就站在那里，“我只是不知道这首歌叫什么。”他抬起手，按住了身旁的落地灯的开关。灯泡闪了一下，“1。”  
周末的教堂通常都有很多人，钱德勒不知道五处这些特工是不是专门有一个小教堂来做……悼念和葬礼。  
没有尸体、没有坟茔、没有墓碑，钱德勒坐在最后一排，看着人们来了又走。他不知道和别人说什么，亚当的同事也识趣地没有来找他说话。他坐在长椅上，凝视着尽头的十字架。他拿出手机，拨通了电话。  
“乔？”迈尔斯的声音隔着电话听起来不太真实，钱德勒还可以听见男孩儿们的打闹声和茱莉亚制止他们的声音。  
“雷。”钱德勒看着自己空闲着的另一只手，它在颤抖，然后他发现自己的膝盖上突然出现了一个水印，像是有滴水落上去之后迅速晕开的样子，然后是一串，“亚当……”他听到自己的声音也在颤抖，“过世了。”  
END


End file.
